


X Files: Remembering Emily

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [10]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully remembers her daughter Emily with her family and Agent Mulder.





	1. Paying respects to Emily...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files nor do I own the characters Agents Scully and Mulder, Margaret, Bill or Emily Scully. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Cemetery   
Unknown location  
Sunday 9am 

It was a cold rainy winter’s morning as Special Agent Scully stood by her daughter’s grave. She laid down some flowers and stood next to her mother, Margaret Scully under her umbrella.  
It was a year since Scully’s daughter Emily passed away and the pain was still raw, as though it had happened yesterday.   
Scully felt a tear trickle down her cheek. It wasn’t fair. Emily was perfect for her and she made Scully so happy. She was a blessing, only to be snatched away from her so cruelly and quickly as she had come into her life.   
Emily didn’t have an easy life. The poor girl was the end result of an experiment, and that made her have enemies. Scully tried her hardest but couldn’t save the little girl. Now Scully walks with a guilty ‘what if’ conscience as she constantly wonders if she had done things differently, would Emily still be alive?  
“She was an amazing granddaughter you know Dana,” Scully’s mother told her in a quiet voice as she placed an arm around Scully’s shoulders. Scully fought back tears as she whispered back, “I know,” and found herself crying into her mother’s shoulder.   
“You mustn’t blame yourself Dana,” Margaret said. “You were a great mom to her. You did everything in your power to save her,” she added.   
“But I still failed mom,” Scully moaned. “I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive myself,” she added. Margaret smiled a sad smile. “Don’t be silly,” she told her daughter softly. “I understand how you feel. Being a parent wasn’t easy. It’s how I feel about you. Emily came into our lives for a reason and things happen. We just have to try to learn and move on for the sake of the ones left behind,” Margaret told her.   
Scully sniffed. “Really? You believe that mom?” she asked. Margaret nodded. “I have to honey. For you. You also have Agent Mulder to focus on don’t you? I bet Emily bought you two closer together,” Margaret said with a small smile.   
Scully smiled back at her mom as her mom brushed a tear away from her eyes. “You’re a good daughter Dana,” Margaret told her before giving her a hug. “Come on. Let’s go get a coffee. Then you can tell me how things are with Mulder,” she said before leading her daughter away from Emily’s grave.


	2. Mulder and Dana...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully discusses her relationship with Mulder to her mom Margaret Scully...

The mall  
Georgetown   
Sunday 11am

Margaret listened to her daughter as she told her about how she was getting on with Mulder. As Margaret listened and smiled at Dana as she sipped her coffee, she began to wonder if Dana and Mulder would ever admit to being in love.   
“I know that look, Mom,” Scully said suddenly, bringing Margaret out of her reverie. “Sorry?” she asked as Scully raised an eyebrow at her. “That look,” Scully repeated. “You’re wondering if I’m dating Agent Mulder aren’t you mom?” Scully asked. Margaret couldn’t help herself but smile and ask, “well, are you?” Scully sighed and shook her head before returning her mom’s smile.   
“Sorry to disappoint you Mom but we’re just close friends,” Scully told her mom. “Close enough to date?” Margaret wanted to know. Scully grinned. Despite herself, she felt herself blushing, and this did not go unnoticed by her mom. “I knew it,” Margaret said triumphantly. Scully giggled. “No, Mom. Honestly. He’s my friend and we’re getting on great. As you know Mulder’s been a great comfort to me after recent… events,” Scully told her as she sipped her coffee.  
Margaret nodded. “Sounds promising, even if you guys are not going out,” she said told her daughter as she finished her drink.   
Scully rolled her eyes and gave up arguing with her Mom over her and Mulder. “So where’s Agent Mulder today?” Margaret asked. Scully shrugged. “Oh he’s trying to put the Files in our X Files office back together again after that office fire a few months ago,” Scully told her.   
“Yes poor Mulder, loosing everything like that. How’s he doing?” Margaret wanted to know. “He’s halfway through sorting things out,” Scully told her.   
“You can ask him when he comes over later to remember Emily with us,” Scully added. “Okay. Sounds good,” Margaret said as Scully finished her drink. They paid before leaving and went straight back to Scully’s apartment in Georgetown.


	3. The Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Her family along with Mulder father in her apartment to remember Emily...

Scully’s apartment  
Georgetown  
Sunday 3pm 

Later that afternoon Scully was handing round snacks to a small group of people who gathered in her apartment to remember Emily; there was her mom Margaret, Agent Mulder and Bill Scully. Bill had booked this time off especially to be there for Dana.   
Scully smiled at her brother who smiled back at her. It meant a lot to her that he was there as they didn’t usually get to see each other due to Bill’s duties in the navy.   
“How are you holding up, Dana?” Bill asked her in concern after they shared a hug. Scully put on a brace face and nodded. “I’m holding it together,” she told him. “Though it is very hard,” she added forlornly. Bill nodded.   
“I’m sorry Dana,” he said. “From what you told me Emily was a great little girl,” he said soothingly. “But why did it all have to happen to her?” Scully asked sadly. “I mean, what did she do to deserve what she went through? She was just a little girl like you said,” Scully said. Bill lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I don’t know,” he said softly and sadly. “I guess it’s like what Mom says- we have to stay strong and move on for the ones who are left behind,” he mused. Scully nodded, before Bill tensed up as Mulder came along.   
“Mr Scully,” Mulder greeted him. Bill nodded sombrely. “Agent Mulder,” he replied as the two men shook hands, both looking weary at the other.   
Scully sighed and hoped for the sake of Emily that they kept it civil and didn’t get into any fights or misunderstandings.   
“I’m sorry for your loss,” Mulder said. Scully knew this was the first chance Mulder had to say it to Bill as Bill was away when Emily passed.   
“Thank you,” Bill said, still a little weary. “From what my sister says, she tells me you’ve been a great comfort to her,” Bill said. Mulder nodded. “I care about Dana very much,” he told Bill. Bill nodded. “Thank you for being there for her while I was away,” Bill grudgingly said. This lifted Scully’s spirits as she aw it as a good sign that they wouldn’t get into a fight over her. They were both being civil and Scully felt proud of them for that.   
Once again Emily did something good for Scully, she mused as she thought about her daughter. Then Margaret came over. “What am I missing?” she asked. Scully managed to smile at her mom. “Just these two sharing pleasantries,” she said. Margaret looked surprised. “Really?” she asked before smiling a pleased smile.   
“That’s great,” she said, as both men looked away from each other, with embarrassed expressions on their faces. For the first time in a long time Scully let out a small chuckle. This didn’t go unnoticed by Margaret, who gave her daughter a big hug in reply. “I knew you’re a fighter,” she whispered in Dana’s ear. “Thanks Mom,” Scully replied and hugged her mother back.


	4. A picture says a thousand words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and everyone look through photos of Emily...

Scully’s apartment  
Georgetown   
Sunday 4pm 

Half an hour later Scully, Margaret, Bill and Mulder were all sitting together on Scully’s sofa. They were looking through the few photos that Scully had of Emily, including the one of Emily and her birthday cake. “She was a great niece,” Bill said wistfully as he looked at one of the photos of Emily playing with her toys.   
Scully smiled. “Thanks,” she said to her brother who smiled a small smile back. “From what Mom tells me,” Bill continued, “is that you were a great mom to her Dana,” he said as he placed a comforting arm around Scully’s shoulders. Scully shrugged. “I tried my best,” she said. “That’s what you can do,” Mulder added. Bill frowned as he heard Mulder speak but said nothing much to Scully’s relief. She looked at Bill’s eyes and hoped he understood that she was mentally thanking him for trying his best not to turn his encounter with Mulder into world war three.   
Scully thought he did understand as he winked at her. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Mulder as she passed him another photo of Emily.   
“Ah,” Mulder said as he saw the photo. “My impression of Mr Potato Head,” he said with a grin at Scully who grinned back at him. “Yeah. She loved that, didn’t she?” Scully asked.  
“I’m glad I made her laugh,” Mulder said as he showed the photo to Margaret and Bill who both laughed.   
“You two looked amazing with her,” Margaret said wistfully to Mulder and Scully. Mulder smiled before checking his watch. “You need to go back to the office Mulder?” Scully asked. Mulder nodded. “I need to get back to the office if that’s okay Scully?” he asked a little awkwardly, not wanting to hurt her feelings about leaving early. Scully sensed this and smiled. “It’s okay Mulder. I know you have work to do. Thanks for coming. I’ll show you out,” she told him before showing him to the door.   
Mulder hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “It’ll be all right, Scully. You know I’m always here for you,” he told her gently. The two agents smiled at each other. “I’m here for you too, Mulder,” Scully told him as she lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
Mulder then nodded. “Goodbye Mr Scully and Margaret,” he called. Margaret waved goodbye. “Goodbye Agent Mulder. Thanks for coming,” Margaret said. “Yeah. Good to see you,” Bill added a little frostily.   
“And you both,” Mulder said a little awkwardly before taking one last reassuring look at Scully and leaving.


	5. Goodbyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone ends the gathering and goes back to work- will Scully cope?

Scully’s apartment  
Georgetown   
Sunday 5pm

Scully breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door after Mulder left. She was relieved in a way that Mulder was gone so there’d be no more fighting between him and Bill for the rest of the evening.   
“That’s what I like to see,” Margaret said as Scully went to the kitchen to make them more coffee. “What mom?” Bill asked as he looked through the photos again. “You and Agent Mulder getting along. You were very civil with him tonight and Im proud of you, Bill,” Margaret aid before giving her son a hug. Bill hugged her back in surprise.   
“Anything for Dana, Mom,” he said as he drank his coffee Scully had handed to him and Margaret.  
After the coffee Bill announced he had to go too, so Scully and Bill shard a big bear hug. “Thank you for coming Bill,” Scully told her brother. “I know how busy you are with the Navy so it means a lot to me that you came today,” she added gratefully.   
Bill smiled. “No problem,” he told her. “I’ll be back for your birthday okay?” he asked. Scully nodded, feeling tears welling up in her eyes as she swallowed. She always found it hard to say goodbye to her brother as there was no telling when he would be back.   
But she managed to hold the tears in until Bill left a minute later after saying a fond farewell to his mom.   
Margaret came up behind Scully and gave her a hug too. “It’s okay Dana. He’ll be back soon,” she told her daughter soothingly as Scully found herself weeping a little into her mom’s shoulder.   
“I just miss him Mom,” she said. Margaret stroked her hair. “I know honey. So do I,” she said. Ten minutes later Margaret gave her daughter one last hug. “You sure you don’t want a lift back mom?” Scully asked. Margaret shook her head. “No I’m okay thanks Dana. There’s a cab coming in a few minutes that I booked earlier. I gotta go. But thanks Dana,” she said. Scully smiled. “Okay. Take care mom and thank you for coming to remember Emily tonight,” Scully said. Margaret lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
“Anytime sweetie,” she said before leaving. Scully watched her go before closing the door behind her.   
Sighing, Scully kicked off her shoes and stifled a yawn before stretching. It had been a long emotional day for her and so she decided to have a quick dinner and then get into bed. So Scully went to the kitchen and microwaved a frozen lasagne which she ate ten minutes later while watching the news.   
She then finished her meal, washed up the dinner things and decided to get ready for bed as it was 7:30pm. So as soon as her mom called her to tell her she was home safe and sound half an hour later, Scully decided now was a good time to go to bed and start reading.   
Once in bed Scully gazed at a photo of Emily she kept on her bedside cabinet and smiled sadly at it. “Good night, baby girl,” she whispered, before getting out her book and began to read.   
Scully fell asleep half an hour later. She dreamt of Emily that night and when she said goodbye to her. Then Scully settled into a deep sleep. She will always love Emily. Always and forever. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
